


A Christmas Wish

by OneAgentofChaos (BeringsBulldog)



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Also inspired by Bering and Wells fandom, Bering and Wells, Christmas, F/F, Inspired by a child's book, The Velveteen Rabbit, The Warehouse 13 team are all toys!, and Jaime Murray, and Joanne Kelly, early 1900s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeringsBulldog/pseuds/OneAgentofChaos
Summary: Myka the Great Joraffe is offered a Christmas wish from a mysterious unicorn named Helena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Velveteen Rabbit was one of my favorite books as a child, and I decided to use it as a template for a Bering and Wells Story. My fics often are inspired by something I saw, read, or heard. But sometimes my mind is just weird.
> 
> Like The Velveteen Rabbit, the whole team are toys. However, my story is less angsty than The Velveteen Rabbit. 
> 
> Also, the first chapter all takes place in a nursery, and is in the early 1900s, so things they refer to reflect this (i.e. gaslight lamps). 
> 
> The Velveteen Rabbit is told on a more simplistic level. So don't go looking for an adult POV, at least in the first chapter. Things change somewhat in the second chapter. This fic should only be two or three chapters. Also, because of this simplistic POV there is not a ton of description. At least not in the first chapter.
> 
> Everything is told from the Velveteen Rabbit's POV in the book, and in this story I decided to do the same as it's from Myka's POV, and we never know anyone's names: they are called "the Boy", "the Girl", and either "Mother" or "the Mother". 
> 
> I love the Bering and Wells fandom which took things Jaime Murray and Joanne Kelly said, and made them into something unique and adorable. Joanne Kelly is tall and kinda clumsy and loves the Giraffe. The fandom refer to Joanne (and sometimes Myka) as Joraffe. And Jaime loves unicorns, and frequently has pictures of them on her twitter. So she (and HG) are often referred to a unicorn. 
> 
> A bit of angst but you will also have some warm fuzzies. Happy Holidays!

"What's up with the curly bush on your freakishly long neck?"

Myka the Great Joraffe twisted around to see that stupid Cowboy Pete twirling his guns like he thought he could actually shoot something. There were no bullets, after all. 

Besides, she suspected he would have terrible aim.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Myka had been left in her usual place on the small table with the gaslight; the Girl and the Boy's favorite storybooks underneath her. It gave Myka the Great Joraffe a sense of pride to be the one to protect these precious books.

The table was right next to the window seat, and despite her natural clumsiness, Myka made the short jump with little trouble. She then walked slow, deliberate steps towards the idiot who had no sense to even run.

"I'm just saying, it looks different. Like the light in the glass burned it or something."

And that's when she saw it; the serious look on his face. It was always difficult to make out the facial expressions on a toy's face, even with the moonlight shining through the window in the nursery.

Myka rolled her eyes. "Mother was just in here to turn off 'the light in the glass'. And it's called a 'gaslight', by the way. Besides, I wasn't even that close to it." Softening, she added, "Don't worry, my 'freakishly long neck' is fine, see?"

She turned slightly and angled her neck for him to inspect.

"Mykes, come closer. I can't see from over here. I need to make sure."

And then she understood. Cowboy Pete had lost his best friend in the nursery. The Boy had left Soldier Danny in a pile of leaves, and the man who tended the garden burned them, like they sometimes do in the fall. The nursery was a place of great sorrow for some time, for Danny was well liked.

Myka's gangly legs stumbled a bit as she came closer to Pete, and she stretched her neck out.

Suddenly, Cowboy Pete was swirling his rope, and he tossed it to lasso her. Pete missed, and Myka reared in anger. Her gangly limbs became strong and powerful as she raced towards him. The Great Joraffe lived up to her name. The power was so great from the swing of her neck, Cowboy Pete flew far across the window seat with a great thud.

Unfortunately, in doing so, her glasses fell off. Oh, wonderful. Now she was nearly blind. Her best friend had actually tried to lasso her when she was trying to be kind and thoughtful. 

"Pete! I'll-I'll-" Myka stumbled around, and then felt the arms of Soldier Steve catch her and hold her steady

"You all right, Myka?"

Myka shook Soldier Steve off. "Did you see that? He tried to lasso me!"

Steve smiled. "Yes, I saw. You know how he is." 

"That's no excuse! I was trying to be a good friend, and he played a trick on me!"

"Sorry, Myka," Pete didn't sound sorry at all, which caused Myka's frown to deepen.

Pete picked up Myka's glasses, and walked over slowly. When he saw her expression, he passed the spectacles to Soldier Steve who placed them carefully on Myka's snout, adjusting the frames around her ears.

"Watch my horns, Steve. I don't like it when they're placed on wrong," Myka fussed.

"Don't worry. I got it, Myka."

Able to see again, she calmed, and smiled at Soldier Steve in thanks. He was so kind, she often thought he shouldn't be a soldier at all.

 

\------

 

Tonight was Christmas Eve, the most magical night of the year, where it was said miracles happen, and wishes came true. 

The snow began to fall, and it was white and beautiful. Most of the toys were now gathered on the window seat. Tin Car Claudia and Fire Truck Todd needed extra help to climb up, and between Artie the Bear, Mrs. Fredric the Owl, Soldier Steve, and Cowboy Pete they managed.

Myka cared deeply for her friends, and she was always so pleased to be of help at any time. Unfortunately, this was not one of those times. It's true her legs were powerful, and even the thought of Claudia's admiration for her powerful neck offered little comfort as she watched Pete and the others help Claudia and Todd climb up to the window seat.

The toys were silent as they watched the snow fall. It was past the children's bedtime, but suddenly Myka saw them play in the snow, throwing snow balls at one another, before quickly being stopped by Mother. Myka heard their front door, and she hoped the Girl would come in to the nursery. 

Maybe the Girl would come to hug Myka, and let Myka sleep in her bed. 

Myka the Great Joraffe had been given to the Girl with green eyes and curly black hair when the Girl was very young. Myka came to be very fond of her, and as the Girl grew, they went on adventures together. Myka had felt special as she had been chosen to the Outside to see a place called a treehouse. She knew it was secret, and it was there the Girl had read books to the Boy, telling tales which Myka had no knowledge of, yet yearned to experience their wonder. 

The years had passed and the Girl rarely visited the nursery anymore. The few times the Girl came gave Myka true happiness. She knew, just knew, the Girl loved her; for the Girl would hug Myka, fiercely. Then, the Girl would carry Myka to snuggle with her in bed, and give kisses and hugs. 

But Myka was always returned to the nursery a few days later when the Girl grew tired of her. Myka would brood in her corner with the books, sometimes sniffling. One time, she was so loud, Cowboy Pete heard. He came over, and gave Myka a nice pat on her back, teasing her about her glasses always falling off until she felt better. 

The Boy however, came to the nursery most days. He was rough, and Myka despised his pretend games. She was often lassoed by Cowboy Pete as a spoil of war, her glasses falling off in the midst of the chase. After the Boy left, Myka would be grumpy for the remainder of the day.

"I wonder what it's like out there." Cowboy Pete had never been out of the house, and Myka heard the yearning in his voice. She was one of the lucky few who had been to the Outside. Not many toys had experienced this, mainly because Mother wouldn't allow it. 

"Once, I heard Mother yell at the Boy and the Girl for becoming wet and cold from the snow. I'm not sure how nice it would actually be." Myka hoped her words gave Cowboy Pete some sort of comfort but it didn't seem to. 

"Still, I wish I could. You got to go to the Outside before...when it was warm," he said moodily.

Claudia gasped. "Wow, Myka! You got to see the Outside?!" 

"Yes, I did...a few times. A long while back. When the Girl was younger, she used to take me to something called a treehouse high in the sky, and read stories to me. Sometimes the Boy would come but not often. The Girl disliked being around the Boy some days."

Claudia giggled. "You remember that time the Boy wouldn't let the Girl have Artie the Bear because we were playing "Adventures in Africa"?"

Artie grunted. "I certainly remember. Damn boy. I hate that game." 

"You just don't like it because you can't run very fast, you old bear."

Artie glared at Claudia. "No, you young toy, I object to being lassoed by Cowboy Pete."

"Hey hey hey, I don't make the rules, you know," Pete objected.

"That's easy for you to say; the Boy always has you, Soldier Steve, Claudia, and Todd as the heroes of this so called adventure hunt," Artie scoffed.

Steve said quietly, "I'm not fond of it myself. I don't like having this gun. I don't like hurting others."

Claudia wheeled over to her closest friend. "Don't worry, Soldier Steve. We all like you anyways."

"Yeah, sure we do, buckeye." Pete patted Steve on the back.

Myka looked out the window, wanting to watch the snow fall. Instead, she saw something in the sky, coming right towards them. Fortunately it wasn't coming fast; indeed, it was flying gracefully through the night sky.

As it grew closer, Myka realized it was a white unicorn, its horn shining bright, and sporting a beautiful black mane that Myka just knew was soft to the touch. 

The unicorn stopped just short of the window glass, hovered, and stared at the toys, with the deepest darkest eyes one would ever see. 

"Whoa! I've never seen a toy do that before!" Pete exclaimed.

"Do you think she's a real toy, Myka?" 

"I...I don't know, Claudia." 

Suddenly Myka was startled, and fell backwards, her long legs tripping over themselves. For the unicorn had disappeared only to appear right beside the toys.

Everyone stared as the unicorn shook it's mane, and cold wet sprayed the other toys, prompting a "Hey!" from Tin Car Claudia.

"I do apologize. I certainly meant no harm." The unicorn spoke so beautifully. Myka had never heard anyone speak like that, and then the unicorn turned to face her.

"Hello. My name is Helena, and I am here to grant your wish."


End file.
